Dulce Fragancia
by Kuroda Haru
Summary: Todoroki Shouta un alfa puro, un chico que hace mucho que no sentia lo que era el amor, un chico que solo es la herramienta de su padre... Semi AU, Omegaverso... no hay Quirik... Yaoi...


**Hola aquí por primera vez visitando este Fandom con esta hermosa Ship… creo que esta ship es perfecta para mi primera vez (en omegaverso y lemon)… espero sea de su agrado, esta historia nacio cuando en Facebook encontré un fanart donde Midorya se encontraba en una bañera bastante asustado y de pronto Todoroki-kun aparece aflojando su corbata… y pues no me pude resistir… ADVERTENCIA: faltas de ortografía, mala gramática y un lemon bastante raro (bueno intento de lemon, recuerden es la primera vez que escribo lemon y creo que es un asco, pero es lo mejor que pude hacer).**

 **Declaimer: Boku no Hero Academy no me pertenece, sino a Kouhei Horikoshi, si me perteneciera Todoroki x Midorya seria 100% Canon y Kat-chan x Uraraka también sería un hecho.**

 **Es una historia tipo Omegaverso, Yaoi, si no te gusta el genero porfavor no leas…**

 **...**

 **DULCE FRAGANCIA**

Soy Todoroki Shouto, un alfa puro nacido en una familia disfuncional, donde la educación que recibo es de la edad media. Exactamente ayer mi padre se enteró de que no hice absolutamente nada cuando mi compañera Yaoyorozu Momo entro en su primer celo como omega, gritándome cosas como "Eres un alfa, así que actúa como tal", realmente odio ser un alfa y al parecer aquel odio privo a mi olfato de su desarrollo ya que no es que tenga un súper control ni nada de eso es simplemente que no logro distinguir los olores, la mayor parte del tiempo clasifico a las personas por su apariencia, aunque soy realista me cuesta mas diferenciar a los pequeños betas de omegas.

Mi primer celo lo tuve a los 12 años dándole a mi padre lo que quería un alfa heredero que derrocará a su enemigo Toshiniro o como es conocido "All Might" quien es el mejor empresario de todo Japón.

Asisto actuarme a la escuela de Yuhei, actualmente estoy tomando la clase de Aizawa-sensei que trata sobre economía, pero tengo demasiado sueño, para mi fortuna mis compañeros están haciendo un desorden por lo cual puedo divagar un poco, aunque es difícil tratar de concentrarse cuando Katsuki comienza sus estúpidas peleas. Tsk ese sujeto me causa nauseas es el peor de los alfas que eh conocido me recuerda tanto a mi padre.

Sin querer me encuentro con el asiento de quien mi padre a nombrado mi rival "Midorya Izuku" el protegido de All Might, el cual esta vacío, lo más seguro es que este con su profesor, a veces pienso que él es el hijo de un amor secreto de aquel gran hombre a quien admiro y aspiro ser.

Aburrido escucho el timbre que anuncia el término de la clase, miro el horario y me percato que tengo clase de historia, con el profesor Cemento, recuerdo lo aburrida que es así que me levanto y me retiro de mi aula en busca de la enfermería, realmente tengo demasiado sueño así que fingiré dolor de cabeza.

Llego frente a la enfermería y entro en busca de Recovery Girl quien al parecer no se encuentra, así que solo me recuesto en la cama más cercana, pero antes de poder conciliar el sueño una fragancia dulce inunda mis sentidos, agudizo mi oído y logro escuchar que cae agua de la regadera… curioso me dirijo hacia el baño y me encuentro con aquel chico totalmente mojado echo un ovillo en la tina, la respiración de este era pesada signo de un estado de celo, quería irme lo juro, pero la imagen de los cabellos verdes rebeldes gotear, la camisa blanca pegada a su torso dejando ver un poco de su piel, su cara enrojecida. Involuntariamente coloco mi mano sobre la corbata en un intento de quitármela.

-Oh vaya vaya quien diría Midorya es un omega… uno en celo- dije sin pensar, las palabras solo salieron.

El volteo bruscamente lo primero que vi fueron unos ojos llenos de terror que me miraban temblorosos, después su mirada se relajó como si no representara ningún peligro, mas no dijo nada solo se abrazó a sí mismo.

Sonreí ante tal acción aquel omega era jodidamente lindo, pero no por eso lo tomaría, seria un acto imperdonable para mí.

-Eto… me tengo que ir- salió de la tina corriendo hacia la salida, y como si mi cuerpo se moviera solo llegue primero a la puerta, la cerré con seguro y coloque un mueble frente a la puerta. La mirada del omega frente a mí era de interrogante, como pidiéndome una explicación que ni yo sabía.

¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo? Esa pregunta rondaba en mi cabeza una y otra vez, pero mi cuerpo no se detenía, tome a Midorya al estilo princesa y lo avente en la cama rápidamente me posicione sobre el, comencé a tocar su cuello, baje a su pecho y sin querer toque una de sus tetillas, lo cual provoco que el omega debajo mío ahogara un gemido, lo cual me molesto, con el ceño fruncido tome sus manos y con mi corbata las até.

-To-Todoroki-kun ¿Qué h?- no lo deje terminar ya que lo bese desesperadamente, al principio Midorya luchaba pero como iba avanzando solo se rindió correspondiendo torpemente a mi hambriento beso, nos separamos dejando un hilito de saliva, mire hacia su rostro el cual estaba sonrojado, unas lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos esmerada, aquella imagen destruyo la poca razón que me quedaba así que tome su camisa y la hice trizas dejando expuesta su piel nívea la cual no dude en probar, pase mi lengua desde su clavícula hasta su ombligo provocando que se retorciera y gimiera de manera audible, aquellos gemidos eran la melodía más hermosa que jamás había escuchado.

Lo mire de frente y vi como sus lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, así que con mi lengua saboreé cada una de ellas.

-Tranquilo no te hare daño- que no le hace daño en qué diablos estoy pensando, ah maldición que me estás haciendo Midorya, realmente te odio por sacar esta parte de mí que tanto aborrezco.

Sonrió ladinamente y jalo su pantalón con todo y sus bóxer dejando ver su erección, la imagen era jodidamente erótica, con milicia lamí su piel desde el cuello hasta su erección, la cual tome en mi boca, provocando que el omega jalara de mis cabellos por el placer.

-Ah… Ah… To-Todo-Todoroki-kun… ah por favor… ya no… me voy- una parte de mí se enciende al saber que soy yo el que le está haciendo esto, esa parte de mí se siente realmente triunfante al saber que soy el primero.

Efectivamente él se viene en mi boca, su seme sabia realmente bien, el al darse cuenta de que me lo trague me mira horrorizado.

-Eso está sucio… Escúpelo- me dijo sonrojado a no más poder.

-Oh y desde cuando la oveja le da órdenes al lobo- sonreí triunfante al dejarlo sin palabras.

Mi erección empezaba a ser una molestia, así que primero me quite la camisa para después volver a probar los dulces labio de Izuku, quien correspondía con la misma intensidad, excitándome en cada rose que tenían nuestras lenguas. Sin poder aguantar más me quite los pantalones y mi bóxer.

-Midorya voltéate- le ordene, y efectivamente el acato aquella orden de manera rápida, me sorprendí al ver que estaba tan lubricado, tan listo para mí- Oh Midorya tanto me necesitas- el no respondió solo hundió la cara en la almohada, dándome a entender que efectivamente me necesitaba. –Entonces te daré lo que quiere A-

Separe más sus piernas para poder colocar mi pene en su entrada, lo cual provoco un pequeño jadeo en el lindo omega, poco a poco comencé a introducirlo, a pesar de que su entrada estaba lubricada aún estaba estrecha, podía escuchar los gemidos de dolor de izuku lo cual hizo que mi alfa interno se sintiera inquieto, por lo que termine entrando de manera rápida, al estar completamente dentro de él se sentía jodidamete bien, su estrada me apretaba de una manera exquisita, ya quería comenzar a moverme pero tenía que esperar a que el omega se acostumbrara para no lastimarlo.

Midorya movió las caderas indicándome que estaba listo, comencé a envestirlo de manera lenta para que se acostumbrara, pero al escuchar su vos lasciva pronunciando mi nombre hacia que perdiera cada vez más el control, y entonces sentí un calor intenso expandirse por mi cuerpo al parecer mi celo había llegado, lo cual hizo más difícil que me controlara, las envestidas aumentaban cada vez más provocando que el omega gritara mi nombre con más frecuencia.

Escuchar mi nombre proveniente de sus labio me enloquecía, quería ver su rostro así que lo busque para besarlo, sus lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos provocaban la escena mas erótica. Sin querer me encontré con un moretón en su brazo, aquello me hizo recordar cuando Katsuki estaba golpeando al Midorya en un parque, y una parte de mí que no conocía gruño fuertemente y un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo solo con pensar que Katsuki pudiese hacer suyo a Midorya… una extraño sentimiento de posesión se extendió en mi cuerpo gritando que tenía que dejar claro que aquel omega es mío y solo mío.

Estaba llegando al clímax cuando sentí la enorme necesidad de marcarlo, me costó bastante el tratar de no hacerlo, pero al final lo logre. Salí de él, lo dejo acostarse adecuadamente, pero aun mi celo está en su punto inicial por tanto no es suficiente hacerlo una vez, Midorya se da cuenta y abre las piernas para mí, extendiendo sus brazo para atraer mi cara hacia él, me besa, a quien diría que Izuku es tan jodidamente sexi, correspondo el beso convirtiéndolo en algo intimo algo salvaje, pronto dejo mi cuerpo a mi instinto, comienzo a morder cada rincón de su cuerpo de manera suave, el gime mi nombre pidiendo más, así que sin pensarlo entrelazo nuestras manos, mientras miro su sonrojado y erótico rostro lo penetro, cierro los ajos al estar dentro y sentir ese apretado agujero una vez más.

Al abrí los ojos encuentro la más hermosa imagen, la cara de Midorya se encontraba levemente sonrojada, de su boca salía un hilillo de saliva, y sus ojos destellaban erotismo. Izuku enredo sus piernas en mi espalda aceptándome completamente, lo empecé a envestir de manera ruda, sintiendo los brazos de el omega en mi espalda arañándome, el dolor que eso me provocaba era malditamente genial… poco a poco empecé a perderme en el mar de placer y antes de poder detenerme dirigí mi boca hacia la clavícula cerca de los hombros, en el lugar donde generalmente se colocaba la marca. Cuando me di cuenta sentía el sabor metálico en mi boca, despabilándome, cayendo en cuenta de la estupidez que acababa de hacer, violentamente me retire de su cuello para encáralo, lágrimas de impotencia salieron de mis ojos, la culpa me mataba, lo había atado a mi sin siquiera preguntárselo. Midorya me miro, con sus manos seco mis lágrimas, una de sus manos se posiciono en mi cicatriz aquella horrenda cicatriz, la que mi madre me había hecho por el simple hecho de existir, aquella cicatriz que causaba repulsión o incluso lastima.

Midorya la tocaba sin rastro de repulsión o lastima en su mirada, sino algo que no lograba descifrar.

-Todoroki-kun eres hermoso- sus palabras sonaron tan dulces, y la sonrisa que me mostro después fue angelical, mi corazón latió rápidamente, sintiéndome afortunado de tenerlo. Lo bese pero a diferencia de las otras este beso estaba cargado de ternura. Después de unas estocadas más me vine dentro de él, espere a que el nudo se deshiciera para separarnos y descansar.

Al terminar el nudo, lo volví a besar, recibiendo tiernas caricias de su parte, su mirada era tan cálida y sus manos tan gentiles… aquel chico tenía lo que siempre había anhelado "Amor".

Sus parpados se cerraron dándome a entender lo cansado que estaba, así que me encargue de limpiarlo y vestirle con mi camisa la cual le quedaba bastante grande, le coloque la sabana encima y me acurruque a su lado, se aferró a mí y yo de él dejándonos llevar al mundo de los sueños.

Escuche un estruendo y pronto ciertas fragancias desagradables se mesclaron en el aire, así que acerque más a Midorya, y comencé a gruñir, abrí los ojos encontrándome con Katsuki, quien tenía una cara de ¿Qué demonios?, al darme cuenta de que otro alfa estaba cerca de mi omega, el cual se encontraba sumamente dormido, hacía que mi sangre hirviera si no fuera porque Izuku estaba aferrado a mi espalda, ya me habría lanzado contra Katsuki, enseguida llegaron más a la enfermería.

-Katsuki que diablos haces- reconocí aquella voz se trataba de Aizawa-sensei, quien al ver lo que tenía embobado a Bokugou, contrajo un poco su rostro en señal de fastidio.

-¿Qué es lo que paso?- ah maldición All Might tenía que aparecer, me pregunto qué reacción tendrá al ver que su protegido esta en mis brazos –Midorya Shonnen-

All Might se empezó a acercar, y yo me volví cada vez más hostil, me valía que fuera muy cercano a MI MIDORYA, pero él era un alfa por tanto era una amenaza.

-All Might aléjate del joven Todoroki- apareció para mi salvación Recovery Girl –Ese chico aún está en estado de Celo y con un omega recién marcado… solo provocaras una pelea innecesaria… ay que irnos y dejar que se tranquilice- realmente no puse mucha atención a aquello, lo único que entendí era que se irían, cuando ya no había nadie en la enfermería me volvía a acurrucar junto a MI OMEGA, cayendo profundamente dormido.

…..

Cuando desperté estaba en mi habitación, y una sensación de vacío recorría mi cuerpo, los recuerdos llegaron y la desesperación me inundo, si no mal recordaba Midorya estaba hace unos momentos acurrucado en mi pecho.

Entonces la desesperación, las dudas y el miedo me bombardearon, pero sobre todo la culpa, porque demonios no me contuve, porque lo tome, porque madres no me detuve antes de marcarlo, pero cada una de esa preguntas se borraba al recordar la hermosa sonrisa del omega. Seguramente Midorya lo estaría maldiciendo en estos momentos… oh maldición peor a un seguramente se estaba culpando, no lo conocía bien pero por lo poco que logre verlo era del tipo "Yo tengo la culpa", seguramente sería el quien pidiera disculpas y eso me mataba, yo soy el culpable, el intento escapar y yo… ah yo lo tome…. Me siento una basura… tome a un omega del cual me enamore mientras lo hacíamos….

Ah sí me enamore que ridículo seguramente Midorya no querrá verme.

-SHOUTO- oh maldición mi padre -¿Qué diablos estabas pensando?, no te vasto con tomarlo, lo tenías que marcar y luego a ese omega precisamente… oh maldición- mi padre estaba colérico, pero eso era el menor de mis problemas.

-Tsk que no dijiste que le hiciera caso a mis instinto- sentí un fuerte golpe en la cara, o genial me golpeo ahora sigue un súper grito, tsk no tengo tiempo para esto.

-Eres idiota, puedes tomar su primera vez pero no marcarlos, sabes cuan doloroso será para él deshacerse de la marca- oí que, yo no quiero deshacer nada…

-Tsk eres molesto viejo, no voy a deshacer nada te quedo claro… Midorya ahora es MIO y no pienso dejarlo- Le dije mientras tomaba mi chaqueta.

-A dónde vas- mi padre intento detenerme.

-A ver a Mama necesito a alguien con quien hablar y no gritar- Salí rápidamente sin mirar atrás.

Me dirigí al hospital psiquiátrico donde mamá se encontraba, hace mucho que no la veo y creo que es hora de verla, creo que ella podrá ayudarme. Al llegar a la recepción me dan pase libre para verla. Me indican la habitación a la cual entro decidido, mi madre me mira y me sonríe.

-Shouto… Lo siento mi amor- mi madre comienza a llorar, yo solo tomo asiento frente a ella.

-Todo está bien mamá no fue tu culpa, fue la de él- le digo apretando sus manos.

-Shouto querido te ves preocupado, que paso- y bueno le cuento toda la historia, realmente necesito consejos y no órdenes. - Sabes Shouto no debes sentirte obligado a responsabilizarte por lo que hiciste si realmente no estás seguro de que lo amas –

-Madre creo que yo me enamore de él… es estúpido lo se… enamorarme de un omega al cual solo veía en calase y nunca le había puesto atención, sino hasta hace unas horas mientas yo… ah madre no sé qué me pasa… cuando me sonrió de esa manera mi corazón latía rápidamente y su olor es tan dulce… me da la paz que tanto necesito… mamá ayúdame- le dije un poco melancólico y desesperado, era cierto nunca lo mire, realmente me parecía patético, para mi aquel chico era un torpe beta, que se metía en los asuntos de los demás intentando ayudarlos, realmente me era indiferente.

Mi madre rio ampliamente mientas me acariciaba el cabello, la mire y ella sonreía amablemente.

-Oh hijo seguramente eso es lo que llaman "Pareja destinada", te acuerdas de los cuentos que solía leerte- Pareja destinada, realmente existía, estoces no solo era un estúpido cuento de hadas –El sentir que el olor del omega te sobrecoge, que te sientas desesperado por no poder saber de él, es más que suficiente prueba para mi… ustedes son destinados-

Después de una buena charla me fui a casa, donde encontré a mi hermana con una cara de preocupación.

-Shouto llego una carta para ti… es de parte de la UA- oh ya lo venía venir... sonreí al leer su contenido, el cual me indicaba que tenía una reunión para evaluar la situación.

-Gracias- le dije tranquilamente.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?- me pregunto curiosa.

-Sera una sorpresa… Buenas noches Ne-san-

Me despedí y fui directo a mi habitación, me recosté y dormí.

…

Al día siguiente me aliste para mi reunión donde los profesores, la madre de mi omega y mi padre estarán presentes… al parecer quieren llegar a una conclusión y yo ya eh tomado mi decisión.

Llego a la escuela y al parecer todos se enteraron del suceso, todos me ven raro, para mi mala suerte Katsuki está esperándome cerca de mi casillero, lo ignoro como siempre y me dispongo a cambiar mis zapatos.

-Oí bastardo que madres le hiciste a Deku- golpe el casillero y pone una cara intimidante, pero yo ni me inmuto.

-No fue obvio lo que hicimos Katsuki- parece que lo hice enojar.

-Maldito doble cara… si alguien podía tener a Deku era yo… maldito bastardo te matare- se dispone a golpearme, pero fui salvado por Uraraka y Lida. La simple presencia de Uraraka hacia que Bakugou bajara la guardia, así que fácilmente me solté de su agarre.

\- Todoroki-kun mas te vale hacerte responsable por lo que le hiciste a Deku-kun… o sino juro que…- al parecer la omega me estaba amenazando sin saber exactamente como hacerlo.

Al parecer el presidente de la clase estaba a punto de decir algo, pero los ignore y me fui directamente hacia la dirección.

-Joven Todoroki tome asiento- tome asiento a lado de Aizawa- sensei, me sentía incómodo All Might estaba sentado a lado de la que parecía ser la madre de Midorya, quien me miraba con un instinto asesino.

-Joven Todoroki podría decirnos que paso exactamente- pregunto el director, yo inspire aire para disponer a contestar.

-Yo… Yo tengo la culpa de todo… asumiré mi responsabilidad como es debido… si Midorya quedo en cinta también me hare responsable, me casare con él y formare una hermosa familia- dije mordiéndome la lengua con lo último aquello salió de la nada, realmente no deseaba decirlo, ahora solo podía sentir el ardor en mi cara producido por la vergüenza.

Al primero que mire fue a mi padre quien casi me mata con la mirada, después al director quien me miraba sorprendido al igual que todos en la sala.

-Esto… pues hemos escuchado su versión o eso creo… con respecto a lo del joven Midorya no está en cinta, afortunadamente tomo la pastilla anticonceptiva a tiempo- me aclaro Aizawa-sensei.

Hice un puchero, ya me había echo ilusión con respecto a ello… mire a su madre quien me miraba con el ceño fruncido, y créanme que la entendía, si yo fuera ella quería matarme en este instante por dañar la integridad de su hijo.

-Por ahora no puede acercarse a Midoria Shounen hasta que su celo pase, después de ello Todoroki Shounen podrá aclara las cosas con él- All Might parecía un poco inconforme, pero sabía que era lo justo.

-Toshiniro, que diablos dices, eso debería decirlo la madre del omega- mi padre tenía que meter las narices.

-Midorya Shounen es mi hijo… y como padre yo decido lo mejor para mi chico- Eh! All Might mi futuro suegro… oh diablos ahora entiendo por qué parecía querer matarme cuando nos encontraron en la enfermería.

-Ehh tu hijo- la mayoría de los presentes parecía sorprendidos.

-Ah- contesto secante.

Wow quien diría que mis especulaciones serian ciertas.

…..

Han pasado tres días desde que no veo a mi Izuku, y me siento inquieto, puedo sentir miedo y tristeza atreves del lazo, me desesperó porque siento que me llama… sin aguantar más salgo de la casa y me dirijo a la suya, toco la puerta y su madre es quien me recibe, al verme su rostro se vuelve sombrío y sin avisar me da una buena bofetada, por reflejo llevo mi mano hacia mi mejilla roja.

-¿Qué parte de no te acerques a mi hijo no entiendes?- me grito y bueno tiene razón.

-Solo quiero saber si está bien- me mira de mala manera.

-No te creo nada de lo que dijiste en la escuela, seguramente tu padre te dijo que hicieras eso para salir bien librado- me dijo sin más.

-Discúlpeme pero mi padre me sugirió lo contrario, yo de verdad quiero hacerme responsable de mis actos- le dije finalmente.

-Seguro y que tan fácil crees que será eso eh, solo lo harás infeliz, ni siquiera lo amas solo van a estar juntos para calmar tu culpa… crees que quiero una vida así para mi hijo- bueno tiene un punto.

-Yo… Yo quiero enamorarme más de su hijo y que él se enamore de mi- dije decidido.

-Vete… te avisare cuando él esté preparado paro por ahora vete- al parecer la deje sin palabras. Me fui pero aún me sentía inquieto, tenía que verlo. Seguramente Midorya era quien más estaba sufriendo.

Me quedo viendo alrededor de la casa y me encuentro con Izuku recargado en la ventana viendo el cielo ya estrellado, impulsivamente me subo al árbol que da a su ventana, al llegar a la copa, logro estar más cerca de él, desde donde me encuentro la vista es hermosa, puedo verlo con sus cabellos rebeldes siendo ondeados por la brisa…. De pronto nuestras miradas se encentran y como si entendiera mi necesidad de estar cerca de él, me da barra libre para entrar.

Salto con mucha agilidad logrando llegar a su ventana, aunque por poco me resbalo, pero gracias a mi hermoso omega logro introducirme en su habitación.

-Todoroki-kun que haces- me pregunta en voz baja.

-Quería verte Izuku- oh maldición lo llame por su nombre, pero parece que creo el efecto contrario al que esperaba, mi omega se sonrojo violentamente apartando la mirada.

-S-Shou-chan- me dijo en un hilo de voz casi inaudible, aquel sobrenombre me encantaba aunque se parecía un poco al "Kat-chan" que usaba en Katsuki, pero dejando eso de lado me sentí inmensamente feliz, y no pude contenerme lo bese de manera tierna y amable.

-Izuku ¿Quieres salir conmigo?- le pregunte directamente.

-Ehh!- grito y me apresure a indicarle que guardara silencio –Lo siento pero ¿Qué?- creo que lo entiendo.

-Quiero salir con Midorya, quiero que todos sepan que me enamore del omega más hermosa, amable y que encontré a mi destinado durante un encuentro en la enfermería-

-Destinado… Te diste cuenta- las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas mientras me dedicaba de nuevo esa hermosa sonrisa. Limpie las lágrimas para volver a besarlo no solo en lo labios sino sus ojos, su nariz, su frente, sus mejillas, el sentimiento de tenerlo cerca era reconfortante, aunque sabía que tenía que esperar a que fuéramos mayores para casarnos y formar la familia que siempre soñé, aquello no me desanimaba.

-Quiero casarme contigo, tener la familia que nunca tuve, quiero ver mini Izukus correr por la casa, quiero despertar cada mañana a tu lado- le confesé.

-Shou-chan, yo también quiero tener muchos hijos, unos mini Shoutos que me digan mama y quiero despertar a tu lado el resto de mi vida- aquellas palabras me llenaron de dicha, incluso comencé a llorar de felicidad. Lo abrace por impulso y pues una cosa llevo a otra…

Lo tenía debajo mío, su rostro sonrojado y sus manos abrazando mi cuello, si no fuera porque sus padres estaba cerca lo haría mío una vez más.

-Shou-chan quédate- no podía rechazar aquella tentadora oferta.

-Me quedare con mi lindo Izuku- le conteste y nos acostamos abrazados dejándonos caer en brazos de Morfeo.

….

Al despertar me encontré escondido entre los brazos de Midorya, seguramente se había colocado de esa manera para esconderme de papa All Might, me pregunto qué cara pondría al vernos así…

-Te amo Izuku- susurro besando sus labios.

….…..-FIN-…..….

 **Gracias por haber leído este One-shot, lo se salió bastante Occ pero es involuntario, también apresure bastante las cosas, pero según yo quedo algo bonito… Me encantaría leer sus opiniones sobre mi trabajo, así que si te gusto mi Fanfic o tienes dudas por favor deja un Review, me hace realmente feliz encontrarme con sus opiniones y sugerencias, motivan a mi floja imaginación a trabajar arduamente.**

 **Jeje tengan por seguro que no será el último trabajo que realizo de esta hermosísima Shipp…. Que durante esta temporada me parecen cada vez más shipeables…**


End file.
